


Girl's Night

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [10]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Dresses, F/M, Female Akira, First Meetings, Gen, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Fala and Akira have a girl's night, and Fala learns how Isamu and Akira met.





	Girl's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part ten of the "Cursed" series.

"Girl's Night"

"Hey, guys. What'cha doing?" Isamu put his arms around Hiroshi's and Tsuyoshi's shoulders.

"Not much, Moody." Tsuyoshi looked around. "Where's Chief? She's usually around you."

"Not tonight. She's spending time with Fala-hime." Isamu shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere _near_ hime's room."

Hys overheard Isamu's comment and was instantly worried. Kogane may be female, but she was still a drifter from a dead planet and far beneath the princess's position. Hys hurried to Fala's room but paused outside the door as she heard Fala's pretty laugh. "Thank you, Kogane. They look so pretty."

"Remember, hime. You have to let them dry before you can use your fingers."

Hys realized Fala just got her nails painted. She had been after the princess to wear more of her make-up, but Fala refused, so how did _Kogane_ convince her?

"Once they do, I can paint yours. What color would you like?"

"Hmm. I think I'll stick with the lavender."

"How long do I have to wait?"

"Probably another hour."

"That's so long. What can we do in the meantime?"

"I could tell you a story about me and the guys."

"How about how you and Kurogane first met?"

Kogane chuckled. "That was an interesting day."

Hys leaned in closer, slightly interested in the tale herself.

%%% Flashback Begins

There was a new student joining her class, and it was her job to show him around. It was her job, because she was the "good girl and honor roll student." Akira rolled her eyes as she made her way to the main office. There stood a boy her age with brown hair and black eyes. The principal stood behind him and noticed her entrance. "Ah, there you are, Kogane. Allow me to introduce Kurogane Isamu. Kurogane, this is our top student, Kogane Akira. She is going to give you a tour of the school."

The tour was boring, but it did give Isamu a chance to look at Akira. She was very pretty with shining black eyes and long black hair that was put into a braid. Normally, the school uniform didn't flatter anyone, but somehow it added to her cuteness factor. The tour ended with Akira showing Isamu to their classroom. Isamu tried to pay attention to the lessons, but his eyes kept being drawn to Akira, who was sitting next to him.

Later on, during recess, Isamu had been wondering around the school yard, trying to figure out what he wanted to do, when he heard raised voices. He didn't recognize them until he heard a girl's voice. It was Akira! He'd recognize her voice anywhere, since she gave him the tour. He rushed to her aid, only to find the bullies flat on their backs with Akira standing over them panting slightly with her fist raised. "That's what you get for trying to pick on a girl. Just remember this, and leave me alone." She turned and saw Isamu standing there with his mouth open. "Kurogane? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard these guys picking on you, and I rushed to see if you needed help, which you obviously didn't." Isamu grinned. "You were awesome."

Akira blushed. "Normally guys are scared of a girl who can kick their butt."

"I think it's absolutely amazing!"

She smiled. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Only if you beat up any bullies that come after us."

Akira laughed as she joined Isamu.

%%% Flashback Ends

"We became good friends from that moment on. We only started dating just before we were assigned to the same team at the Fuji Space School."

"That's such a neat story. Can you tell me another story?"

"Hmm. How about-" Akira was cut off by a knock on Fala's door. "Who could that be?"

"Maybe one of the guys?"

"No. The rest of the team know that we're having a girl's night. It's something they don't want to interrupt as I have pulled them into it before." Akira stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll tell you about that in a little bit."

Akira opened the door and was surprised to see Hys standing there. Hys looked at what Kogane and Fala were wearing. They were wearing similar clothes; simple dresses in their signature colors (pink for Fala and lavender for Kogane). Fala had her fingers spread wide with a beautiful shade of pink on her nails, and there was a bottle of lavender nail polish sitting on a nearby table, waiting to be used. Both girls had their long hair tied back, and there was a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, where Fala was sitting. Kogane had clearly been sitting across from the princess until she had answered the door.

Fala looked at who was at her door. "Hys? Is there something wrong?"

"No, hime. I heard that Kogane was here, and I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Why wouldn't everything be okay?"

Akira narrowed her eyes. "Nothing would happen between the princess and I. We are girls who are friends, spending time together. Nothing more. Now, good night."

Akira closed the door and rejoined Fala on the pile of pillows and blankets with a sigh.

Fala smiled. "Do you want to tell me what happened when the guys interrupted you?"

Akira smiled. "I had a girl's night with a couple of girls who were on a different team at our flight school. Isa had made the mistake of knocking on the door while we were in the middle of doing each other's hair. We dragged him in and painted his nails." Akira giggled. "He looked good."

"What color did he get?"

"I did his nails a blue color." Akira smiled. "He actually liked it too. He told me later."

Fala smiled. "This was a great idea, Kogane. Maybe next time we can convince the rest of the team to participate."

Akira laughed. "Maybe, hime. Maybe."

Fin


End file.
